


A Second Night on Midgard

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki return to see their friend Tom Hiddleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Night on Midgard

A Second Night on Midgard

 

The sound of an alarm going off tore through Tom’s pleasant dreams, forcing him awake. Reaching over groggily, he hit the off button. Then he rolled onto his back, waiting for consciousness to completely return. Along with it came the familiar thoughts about Thor and Loki. Three weeks had passed since the legendary gods had appeared and changed his life forever. Not only did it shock him to discover they were real, but they convinced him to have sex with both of them. At the same time. Repeatedly. And it had been wonderful. 

He let out a sigh realizing he missed them both. But they had been gone when he woke up in their hotel room the next day. His sore and sated body assured him everything that happened was real but it seemed like it had been a dream. Trying not to dwell on it, he pushed the covers off and went into the bathroom to get ready for work.

 

******************************************************

 

The actor arrived at the studio, greeting everyone happily on the way to the dressing room. Chris wasn’t there changing and he assumed he had already done it and left. His friend tended to be an early riser and most likely waiting on the set. Tom let the staff help him get ready, putting the many pieces of the armor on. When he finished, he went to the filming area and spotted the blonde already talking loudly to a few members of the crew. He smiled and waved, the other man returning the gesture enthusiastically.

The director, Alan Taylor, pulled him aside, giving him last minute instructions and had everyone get in place. Tom went to his spot on the set and Chris swaggered over. It was a long standing joke between the friends to pretend to be in character even when they weren’t filming and it made him laugh to see his buddy act like Thor.

“Good morning Chris, I hope you’re having a good day.”

“Aye. Now that you’re here, it’s about to get better,” he said with a wink.

That startled him a little but he didn’t have time to think about it since the director called for action and they started the scene. As the day progressed, he noticed that the other man was acting strangely. The blonde was more boisterous than usual and everything they’d practiced together seemed off. Alan stopped them and started to lecture.

“What’s up with you two? I can’t use any of that footage! I don’t even know what you’re trying to do out there Chris!”

Tom flinched, not used to being chewed out. The big blonde got angry, yelling back, and that was when he realized something was horribly wrong. There was no way the Australian would do that. That only left one possibility and his mouth fell open as he realized what was happening. Terrified something really bad was going to come of this, he grabbed the bigger man and started to pull him away, giving the director an apologetic smile.

“Chris isn’t feeling well, let me talk to him,” he said, quickly dragging the blonde away.

Their supervisor looked shocked at both of them behaving so strangely and just threw up his hands.

“Hurry up and get back here!”

Tom pulled the other man into an empty room and stared at him wide eyed.

“Th…Thor?”

The god winked at him with a smile.

“Hello Tom, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.”

He found himself in a warm hug suddenly and soft lips were pressing against his. It was too wonderful to stop and he kissed him back. When it ended he was given a big grin. A million thoughts went through his mind, but one was most important.

“If you’re here, where’s Chris?”

A rumbling laugh came out of the god before he answered.

“Don’t worry, he’s with Loki.”

Cold fear settled in his stomach. Who knew what the god of mischief planned to do to his friend.

“Nothing better happen to him,” he warned.

Thor waved away his concern.

“He’s perfectly fine. I swear it.”

Tom still didn’t like it, but knew it wouldn’t do any good to push the issue. So he asked him the next most important thing he could think of.

“Why are you here?”

Thor pulled him close and gave him another deep kiss.

“We missed you, Tom.”

He blushed from both the embrace and the answer.

“Well….I….I missed you too,” he said shyly.

A big hand clapped him on the back, almost knocking him forward.

“I knew it! Loki wasn’t so sure, but I knew you would.”

But now he had the problem of what to do. There was no way Thor was going to be able to take Chris’s place for the whole day. Frowning he looked up at the god.

“We have to get you out of here. Why did you come to my job and get Chris involved?”

The blonde shrugged.

“I thought it would be fun if I could put myself in your movie. It was Loki’s idea to kidnap your friend.”

“What?”

He practically shouted in shock.

“You kidnapped him? You didn’t just go talk to him?”

Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, he’s fine. It would have taken too long the other way. By the time I left he seemed alright with everything. He even taught me his lines.”

A knot of fear twisted in his belly. He was worried about the other actor.

“You need to take me to him. Wait here until I get back.”

Tom went out and talked to Alan, telling him Chris was very ill and he had to take him home. Their boss was unhappy but let them go, deciding to do some scenes without them. The dark haired man had to return the armor before he went back and found the blonde standing impatiently with his arms crossed.

“What took so long?” he frowned while asking.

“I had to convince him to let us go home and have my outfit removed. It took some time.”

“We don’t need anyone’s permission to leave. How would they stop us?”

He shook his head at Thor’s lack of understanding.

“There are just certain things that need to be done. Now take me to Chris. Please.”

The god smiled at him.

“Alright, but you’ll see you are worried for nothing.”

They left the studio, Tom making sure to stay away from everyone they could. As he followed the warrior he noticed the way they were going was becoming increasingly familiar. But it couldn’t be. Soon disbelief came over him.

“Where are we going?”

“To your place of course.”

He stopped, surprised.

“How…..how are they at my place?”

Thor laughed.

“We brought him there after you left.”

This didn’t make any sense to him. He couldn’t figure out why they were at his house. But he didn’t have to wonder long, they were at his door in no time and then he was nervous as to what he would find on the other side.

Opening it and walking in he saw Loki sitting in a chair talking to Chris, who was tied to another chair. He rushed in and went over to the other man but was stopped along the way.

“Tom, how are you?”

Loki stood up and engulfed him in a big hug. It felt nice and he hugged him back briefly before remembering they’d kidnapped his best friend. He pulled back and glared at the god of chaos before starting to untie the Australian.

“Are you alright Chris?”

“Ya, I’m fine. But I think we need to have a talk.”

He vaguely heard Thor come in, shutting the door behind him. Tom blushed, not wanting to know what Loki had told his buddy.

“Why are you so upset? You can see we haven’t harmed him,” Loki said smoothly with a smile.

Tom turned to the smug god as Chris rubbed his wrists.

“You can’t go around kidnapping people whenever you feel like it. What was the point to all of this anyway?”

The mischief maker stepped up to him and placed a hand on both sides of his face, getting close enough to kiss him, but not. Tom could feel himself flush with longing.

“We were coming to see you and Thor wanted to be in the movie. I was just helping him.”

Loki did kiss him then and he lost himself in the embrace until he heard Chris clear his throat. He pulled back suddenly, his cheeks bright red. The other actor grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the two gods.

“What on Earth are you doing Tom?”

“Well, I….I…I’m not sure.”

It bothered him to see the Australian so worried about him.

“Do you realize who these guys are and they can do to you?”

He nodded, still blushing. Boy, did he know.

“It’s alright, they aren’t here to hurt me.”

“What have you gotten yourself into?” his friend asked with big blue eyes that reminded him of Thor’s.

“Really, it’s nothing you have to be concerned about. You should go now, I’ll take care of this.”

As he expected, the blonde head shook no.

“I can’t leave you with them.”

Tom frowned at the other man.

“It’s fine. Trust me on this. There’s nothing you could do anyway.”

He glanced over to see Loki and Thor talking quietly as if they did this every day.

Chris grabbed him by the shoulders and stared at him.

“You are out of your mind, you know that?”

He sighed. There was no way his friend would understand.

“Can we talk about it later? I have to handle this.”

The blonde actor dropped his hands and shook his head.

“Fine, but if something happens to you, I’m going to feel guilty forever.”

That made him wonder exactly how much the other man had been told.

“Did they tell you what happened the last time they were here?”

“Yes and I hope you’re going to telling me you aren’t planning on it again.”

He shrugged feeling a little uncomfortable.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Chris,” he sighed again.

The other man raised his hands and backed up.

“Hey, you do what you want. Even if it means you’re insane.”

The Australian started toward the door and Tom didn’t like him leaving while he was angry. But he knew it was for the best right now.

“It was nice meeting you, Chris,” Loki called as the actor stormed out.

“He seems upset,” Thor commented, looking a little concerned.

“Yes, that tends to happen when you get kidnapped by two mythological gods and then find out your best friend slept with them,” he snapped.

“Don’t be angry,” Loki said smoothly going over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tom wanted to push him away, but couldn’t stay mad. They didn’t understand the way things worked here.

“Loki..” he started, but was startled when the dark haired god pulled him into a hug.

“I just wanted to see you again.”

Soft lips trailed down the side of his face to his neck, making his breath catch.

“I understand,” he said breathlessly, “but you can’t do those kinds of…..”

His sentence was cut off by the hot mouth covering his own. Desire shot straight to his groin and a moan escaped from his throat. Sometimes he wondered if it did any good to talk to them. They seemed intent on doing what they wanted either way. But if putting up with their antics was the price for their company, he was willing to take it.

“Does this mean you’re not still angry?” he heard Thor ask happily before Loki broke the kiss.

“Of course he’s not,” the god of mischief said softly gazing into his eyes.

How could he resist those beautiful green orbs? But they had no concept of consequences. He moved away from Loki, catching the frown that came over him and went to sit on the couch.

“You guys have to learn that not everything can be solved with a kiss.”

The brothers shared a look and it made him nervous. They came over and sat next to him, one on each side.

He went to stand up and they both put a hand on him, holding him down.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Don’t be upset,” Thor purred at him, running a finger along his chest.

“We just wanted to come spend time with you,” Loki whispered into his ear, running his tongue along the outside curve.

His body shivered with lust and he was trying hard to resist, but he had been wishing for this to happen again too.

“You can’t just come here and expect me to have sex with you whenever you want,” he said weakly.

“We don’t,” Thor said moving to lick his neck, finding a spot to suck on.

“Let us make it up to you,” Loki smiled slyly, nuzzling his neck before claiming his own spot on the other side to bruise with his teeth.

Tom gasped, his hands gripping the first thing they could reach, which happened to be the thighs of the other men. He knew it was too late to start protesting, but he didn’t really want to. Two hands ran up his shirt, one stroking and touching gently, the other a little more rough, pinching and twisting one of his nipples. Thor left his neck and placed a kiss to his mouth. He welcomed him, opening for the hot tongue that entered him. His hand raised to tangle in the blonde hair, holding him close.

He gasped again as teeth sank into his shoulder. It was obvious Loki was trying to get his attention and he broke his kiss with Thor to turn to the dark haired god. He had barely moved when hungry lips attacked him in a fierce embrace that left him breathless. As soon as it was over, his shirt was lifted over his head, making his arms raise up briefly.

Strong hands pushed his legs apart as Loki moved to settle on the floor in between his thighs. He looked down shocked until the god of mischief ran his tongue along his collarbone. Then all he could do was lean back and moan. Thor pulled an earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it as Loki traced his chest with kisses and nips. They were making him crazy and he couldn’t help but raise his hips against the slender body above him, pressing his erection into the leather covered belly. He could swear there was a smile on the wicked lips that teased him, but wasn’t able to look because the god of thunder had claimed his mouth again.

Tom felt his pants unfasten and slide down and off from his body. He wanted to look or say something, but was kept busy by the strong attentions from the blonde. A wet tongue ran from the base of his shaft, up and over the head, making him twitch and moan. He could feel Thor moving around, then his hand was taken and placed against the other man’s swollen member. Loki’s mouth closed over him as his own fingers gripped the hot, pulsing organ and began to stroke it. Moans spilled from his mouth into the warrior’s to be muffled by his lips and tongue.

Loki had one hand gripping his hip, the other massaging his balls. Thor was stroking his chest and stomach, teasing his nipples occasionaly. The soft moist lips moved across his cheek to nibble on his ear and neck and gave him a chance to catch his breath. Loki hadn’t been kidding when he said they would make it up to him. Tom glanced down to see the gorgeous god with his cock in his mouth and could feel himself start panting as the talented tongue swirled around him. Soon he was taken in completely and had to fight to keep from bucking up into the other man’s mouth. 

“Take your shirt off,” he told the god of thunder breathlessly.

He wanted to touch the soft, warm skin with his fingers and lips as he was being pleasured. The blonde did as he asked and soon he was tasting the perfect body while he continued to pull on the silky flesh in his hand. One of his hands fisted into the god of mischief’s hair as he started to feel the beginnings of an orgasm build.

“L…Loki,” he whispered lustfully.

A deep groan escaped from Thor who was back at his neck, sending vibrations along the sensitive skin. Tom was having trouble catching his breath at all the incredible sensations. He couldn’t stop it any longer and came into the god of mischief’s mouth, spraying his hot fluid into him. Loki seemed to enjoy it, licking up every drop that escaped. The actor lay back, panting, his hand still around Thor’s cock.

Loki stood up, grabbing the hand he had on the blonde’s member and pulling it away. They both looked at him, shocked, to get a sly smirk in return. Thor’s face relaxed into an understanding smile but Tom had no idea what was going on. The god of mischief’s clothes disappeared in a shimmer of lights as he straddled Thor, kissing his brother deeply. The actor’s breath caught at how amazing it was to watch them together.

The dark haired god lowered himself onto the blonde’s erection, slowly inserting it into his body. The warrior groaned at how wonderful it felt and Loki stilled for a moment, adjusting to the size of him. Then he reached over to put Tom’s hand on his own hard organ. The actor happily started to stroke him as the other man rocked his hips, riding Thor’s cock. He ran his thumb over the ridge of the head of his penis, making Loki moan. The dark god had his hands on his brother’s shoulders, his head thrown back. The blonde leaned forward slightly to lick and suck the beautiful skin that was bared.

Loki changed to a rougher pace, lifting himself almost off from Thor’s member before slamming back down onto it. Both men were breathing heavily, small moans escaping occasionally. The god of mischief pushed Thor’s head away from his neck and gripped Tom by the hair, dragging his mouth to him for a deep kiss. The blonde started to pull on Tom’s already half hard cock, making his breath catch. He could feel the dick in his hand swell more and every muscle in the dark haired man’s body contracted as hot liquid sprayed onto his palm. Loki’s hips jerked a few more times as he rode out his orgasm.

Thor lifted the dark haired god up and off from him, but then turned him around so he was on his hands and knees on the floor in front of him. Tom was surprised that he let his brother handle him like that and could only assume he was still feeling the pleasant effects of his orgasm. The blonde got on his knees behind the other man and pushed himself back into the god of mischief’s body, starting to thrust rhythmically. Thor grabbed a handful of the dark hair and Loki arched his back, pushing back into the penetrating motions. Tom found himself getting fully aroused watching them and began to jerk on his own cock. A sound of pleasure escaped him and Thor looked over with a grin.

“Join us Tom.”

He looked at him with big eyes.

“Wh…where…..wh…what….?”

The blonde chuckled at his hesitation.

“It’s alright, you can take me.”

Slowly, he lowered himself behind Thor, who bent over Loki’s body to give him better access. He wet two of his fingers, rubbing them against the tight entrance before inserting them to prepare the strong god. The blonde jerked his hips at feeling him enter the hot hole, making Loki gasp and moan. When he was satisfied the other man was ready, he took them out to slide his cock into the muscular tunnel. The feeling was heavenly beyond description as each time Thor thrust into his brother his body contracted around him, squeezing his already swollen member.

He could feel the body under him pick up speed and intensity, pounding into the god of mischief and bringing them both closer to finishing. Suddenly he a hot vice of pleasure closed around him as Thor came. The contractions sent him over the edge, releasing his thick fluids into the blonde. For a minute none of them moved, then Loki spoke up.

“You can get off now you oaf,” he growled playfully to Thor.

Tom quickly backed off so the god of thunder could get up. Thor plopped onto the couch and pulled the actor onto his lap. Loki sat next to them, putting his arms around Tom and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Are we forgiven?” he asked the Englishman with fake puppy eyes.

He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Obviously.”

It was nice to have Thor’s body against him on one side and Loki on the other. He felt like a Tom sandwich and it was a very good thing. As much as it seemed they were finished, he knew from experience they were just taking a short break. 

 

******************************************************

 

The alarm going off woke the actor up. He blinked groggily from not getting much sleep and went to reach for it, running into a warm body first.

“Bloody hell!”

He heard Loki’s voice then the sound of his clock being thrown against a wall. Shocked, he was wide awake and looked on either side of him, finding both gods still there. 

“Go back to sleep,” Thor said half awake, dragging him into his arms.

The blonde held him from behind as Loki wrapped around him in the front, putting his head on his chest. Tom couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy in his life.


End file.
